memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Beard
A beard was a growth of facial hair that was common among humanoids. In numerous species, such as Humans, the growth of facial hair was a secondary physical characteristic of the male of the species. Not all males allowed their beards to grow, and they were generally removed by shaving them regularly with a razor. Conversely, most (if not all) males maintained a uniform styling of their sideburns. ( ; ; ; ; ; ; ) Most Tellarites also wore beards. Data experimented with wearing what he described as "a fine, full, dignified beard" in early 2365. Data felt that such a beard "commands respect and projects thoughtfulness and dignity." His crewmates described his beard as being "very different", and were especially amused after Data began stroking it and inquiring whether such actions made him appear more intellectual. ( ) Beverly Crusher believed that with the invention of the razor, beards had become little more than an affectation. She attempted to goad bearded Riker, Worf, and Geordi La Forge into betting a clean shave in a round of poker. The game was interrupted by a page for the senior staff, however. ( ) Facial hair was a common evil trait in Human storytelling. In the wake of Admiral Norah Satie's witch-hunts in 2367, Jean-Luc Picard told Lieutenant Worf, who was disgusted with his own conduct (he had strongly supported, and even assisted, her investigations until she made an accusation against Picard which he knew to be false), that "villains who twirl their mustaches are easy to spot. Those who clothe themselves in good deeds are well camouflaged". ( ) Worf regularly had his beard cut in Mot's barbershop aboard the . ( ) When Worf's adopted mother, Helena Rozhenko, noticed "a touch of gray" in his beard, she reassured him that "Rozhenko men have always had beards of iron gray." ( ) Bajorans ]] Bajorans were capable of growing beards. Although not necessarily required for religious reasons, some Bajoran monks and ranjens wore beards. ( ) Notable male Bajorans with beards: * Akorem Laan * Furel * Ibudan * Porta * Yarka Humans and Geordi La Forge wearing a full beard and a mustache, respectively]] Humans were also capable of growing beards. Sometime prior to his return to the in the 2270s, Doctor Leonard McCoy grew a beard after his service on the Enterprise was completed. ( ; ) He got rid of it after being beamed aboard the refitted Enterprise by Kirk and prior to resuming his position as chief medical officer. ( ) In 2365, William Riker grew a beard, having grown annoyed at people telling him how young he looked. Q made light of it, commenting that Riker was never so stolid "before the beard". ( ) Riker kept the beard for a decade until 2375, when he shaved it off at Deanna Troi's suggestion. After the shave, Data was somewhat skeptical of his friend's newly clean-shaven appearance. ( ) Riker eventually regrew his beard. ( ) Benjamin Sisko began growing a Van Dyke while visiting Bajor in 2371. His son, Jake, took note of the Van Dyke and asked him what it was, to which the elder Sisko stated that he felt it "was time for a change." The elder Sisko asked his son what he thought of it, to which Jake replied that he liked it. ( ) In an alternate timeline in which Earth was destroyed by the Xindi weapon, armory officer Malcolm Reed wore a style of beard known as a "circle beard" or "moutee" in 2165. ( ) Notable male Humans with beards: * Argyle * Morgan Bateson * Biddle Coleridge * Matthew Dougherty * Flint (as Leonardo da Vinci among others) * Maury Ginsberg * Ira Graves * * Jack Hayes * Jamin ( ) * Miklos Karlovassi * Kodos the Executioner * Geordi La Forge * Frederick La Rouque * Leyton * Abraham Lincoln * Paul Manheim * Leonard McCoy * Tom Norris * O'Shea * William T. Riker * Thomas Riker * Roy Ritterhouse * Jackson Roykirk * Sergey Rozhenko * Benny Russell * Benjamin Sisko * Cooper Smith * John Torres * (in the mirror universe) * (in the mirror universe) * (in the alternate reality) * Jean-Luc Picard (in an alternate timeline) * Malcolm Reed (in an alternate timeline) Klingons ]] Klingons found beards to be a symbol of courage. ( ) Most Klingon males had short beards, but did not generally have associated sideburns. This was apparently a stylistic choice, as some Klingons, such as Kras and Gorkon, did have sideburns. ( ; ) Notable Male Klingons without beards: * * Drex * Alexander Rozhenko (except for when he assumes the K'mtar identity) * Kunivas * Toral * Torg * Unnamed Qo'noS patrol officer (alternate reality) * Divok Vulcans ]] Vulcans and the closely related Romulans, were also capable of growing beards. Some Vulcan masters and other religious figures grew short Van Dykes or full beards. ( ; ; ) In 2257, Spock grew a beard while he was a fugitive. ( ) In the mirror universe, and wore similar short Van Dykes while they were members of the Terran Empire . ( ; ) wore a goatee while a member of the anti-Terran rebellion. ( ) Notable male Vulcans with beards: * Sybok * (in the mirror universe) * (in the mirror universe) * (in the mirror universe) * Vulcan Healer of the 23rd century * Vulcan Master of the 23rd century , 's father also has a beard.}} External link * de:Bart Category:Anatomy Category:Physiology